


Meant To Be

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Hombre Maduro/Chica joven, Maestro-Alumna, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Mark Sloan tenía tres reglas simples.1- Su carrera siempre va primero ante todo.2- Evitar escándalos a toda costa.3- NUNCA, por ningún motivo dormir con una de tus estudiantes.Probablemente debió pensarlo mejor antes de pasar diez horas seguidas con su alumna más joven prometedora, en la cama, rompiendo cada una de las reglas anteriores una y otra vez.Un AU donde Mark Sloan es un, excesivamente atractivo, maestro de música y Lexie Grey una joven alumna dispuesta a aprender todo lo que su profesor tenga preparado para ella... y más.





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Con el mismo coqueto Mark Sloan que todos conocemos y amamos y una Lexie Grey más oscura y retorcida y con más secretos que la que vimos en Grey's anatomy.  
> Porque siento que ellos dos merecían un mejor final y porque eran de mis parejas favoritas en Grey's Anatomy.  
> Además, amo las relaciones inapropiadas alumno/maestro.  
> Así que, ahí lo tienen.

 

Mark Sloan se acostó sobre su costado derecho, después sobre el izquierdo, luego boca abajo y finalmente sobre su espalda.

Miró el reloj en su pared, 12:00am anunciaba la pantalla. Suspiró frustrado.

Aquella, al igual que cada noche desde que se instaló en Seattle, no lograba dormir. No estaba acostumbrado al estruendo de [la lluvia y los truenos](https://youtu.be/5fNLEPrNi2A), sentía que debía mantenerse alerta ante los violentos diluvios que arrasaban contra la ciudad.

En Nueva York no pasaba por eso, en Nueva York dormía como bebé.

-Ya te acostumbraras, sólo dale tiempo.- Comentó Callie días atrás

Esperaba que fuera pronto, si pasaba una noche más sin dormir iba a enloquecer.

Intentó contando ovejas, pero recordó que era alérgico a ellas y comenzó a estornudar sin razón.

Intentó contar las baldosas en el techo, pero ya sabía el número exacto. 588.

Intentó masturbarse, pero detestaba hacerlo, estaba acostumbrado al sexo candente y apasionado, masturbarse para él era como sólo oler pizza en lugar de devorarla.

Derrotado, intentó sólo cerrar los ojos y que su cerebro se apiadara de él y lo dejara descansar.

[ _Two AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_ ](https://youtu.be/5dnXqLcsDWA)

[ _Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_ ](https://youtu.be/5dnXqLcsDWA)

[ _I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season..._ ](https://youtu.be/5dnXqLcsDWA)

Escuchó una voz femenina cantar. Abrió los ojos.

El sonido provenía desde afuera de su departamento, pero eso le parecía imposible, ¿Quién estaría tan loco para salir con semejante tormenta? Quizá sólo era el sonido del televisor de algún vecino.

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize, hypocrites,_

_You're all here for the very same reason.._

Se incorporó apoyando su peso sobre sus codos. Era indiscutible, la voz provenía de afuera de su departamento, era melódica y suave, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y llena de pasión. Jamás había escuchado una voz así en persona.

La canción acariciaba sus oídos, coqueteaba con su alma y abusaba de su cerebro de la forma más exquisita imaginable. Era una locura.

Debía averiguar de qué garganta provenía semejante placer auditivo, simplemente debía saberlo. Así que se levantó de la cama e hizo una mueca de dolor. El piso se sentía como hielo bajo sus pies desnudos. Maldijo por lo bajo, siempre olvidaba reparar la calefacción.

Caminó hacia la puerta que conectaba con el tejado y miró a través del cristal. La lluvia era densa pero alcanzaba a distinguir la borrosa silueta de una persona parada frente la orilla del techo.

Sloan abrió la puerta y sintió el viento de la tormenta azotando contra su rostro.

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_

_But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

_Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it..._

La misteriosa mujer continuaba cantando como si se encontrara en medio de un campo de margaritas en lugar de una infernal tormenta.

Debía sacarla de ahí, protegerla del frío y asegurarse de que no muriera de hipotermia.

Sloan comenzó a caminar, un pie frente al otro, adentrándose en la oscura devastación que era la tormenta que, junto con la chica, protagonizaba aquella fría noche de Seattle.

_No one can find the rewind button girl,_

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe, just breathe..._

El único sonido que sus oídos alcanzaban a percibir era la voz de aquella misteriosa mujer y el ruido de sus propios pies descalzos chapoteando contra el piso mojado.

Gélidas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre sus hombros desnudos, bajaron por su espalda recorriendo cada centímetro de su torso hasta caer al suelo; a pesar de eso, Sloan ni se inmutó.

Sólo podía concentrarse en el hermoso cantar de esa mujer, en esa cautivante voz que se abrió paso entre la lluvia hasta clavársele en el pecho como un cuchillo.

Estaba triste, podía percibirlo en el melancólico tono de su voz, cantaba como si lamentara de la más horrible tragedia.

Eso le intrigó.

_¿Qué clase de horribles desventuras podrían sucederle a un ser humano con una voz tan angelical?_ Pensó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

A cada paso, su voz se volvió cada vez más fuerte y sus palabras más claras.

La borrosa imagen comenzó a tomar la forma de una delgada silueta, y esa silueta se tornó en una mujer de cabello oscuro que miraba atenta al cielo, como si buscara la respuesta a todas sus preguntas en las nubes.

Sloan planeaba resguardarla de la lluvia, abrigarla antes de que atrapara un resfriado; pero su voz se lo impidió, necesitaba absorber hasta la última palabra de su canción, quería gozar lo más que pudiera de aquel pequeño pedazo de paz en medio de la tormenta. Así que egoístamente se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia, los suficientes para disfrutar de su voz sin que ella se percatara de que él estaba ahí.

_Two AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer_

_Inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to..._

Cada cambio de tono, cada nota alta y cada pausa. Sloan se impregnó de cada detalle que la chica le ofrecía al cantar. Fascinado en silencio.

Era un viaje intenso y catártico, por un instante, se preguntó si realmente estaba parado en medio de la lluvia. Se sentía en el paraíso.

La chica terminó su canción y su voz se apagó como una vela. Sloan deseaba oír más de aquella voz, mucho más, pero regresó a la realidad.

Estaba parado bajo un diluvio, en nada más que un pantalón de piyama, si permanecía un minuto más ahí iba a ser él quien muriera de hipotermia.

-Uh ¿disculpa?-

La chica se sobre saltó al verlo y retrocedió un paso. Sloan no la culpaba si estaba asustada, ver a un hombre de cuarenta años semi desnudo, en medio de la lluvia con nadie más alrededor debía ser aterrador.

-No te asustes, no soy un acosador.-

_Esa es literalmente la primera oración que le diría un acosador a su víctima antes de sacar un cuchillo, brillante Sloan._ Se recriminó a sí mismo.

Apunto con su pulgar hacia atrás. –Vivo en este departamento y escuche tu voz, así que la seguí y te encontré aquí. Escucha, nos dará neumonía a ambos si seguimos aquí parados en medio de la lluvia.-

A la chica no parecía importarle eso, no parecía importarle nada. Su mirada parecía apagada, como si no sintiera ni la más mínima emoción en su alma o sensación en su piel. Sloan se sintió aún más interesado en ella.

Un trueno rugió y por un segundo pudo ver el rostro de la cantante, era Hermosa. Ojos brillantes, labios carnosos y pómulos definidos. Era la clase de chica a la que Sloan definitivamente le coquetearía si se la topara en la calle.

Extendió su mano hacia ella. –Vamos adentro, te prepararé chocolate caliente y me dirás que haces aquí ¿de acuerdo?-

Sloan esperaba que ella corriera en dirección a las escaleras de emergencia, cualquier chica en su sano juicio pensaría que él sólo era otro espeluznante extraño tratando de aprovecharse de una chica joven y atractiva. Pero ella aceptó su mano.

Guió a la chica al interior de su apartamento y cerró la puerta tras él, amortiguando el sonido de la lluvia detrás del cristal. Encendió la luz y le pidió que tomara asiento mientras iba al baño por toallas calientes.

Cuando regresó a la sala, la encontró curioseando entre los marcos en su pared, tenía fotografías de su madre (biológicamente la madre de Derek), fotos de él y Derek jugando en el parque cuando eran niños, un par de premios y reconocimientos por parte de importantes instituciones artísticas y pinturas que Callie le regaló en cumpleaños pasados.

-Aquí está tu toalla.- La chica la aceptó sin voltear a verlo, estaba absorta en las imágenes frente a ella. Sloan no estaba acostumbrado a eso, por lo regular las mujeres no podían despegar los ojos de él cuando estaban en la misma habitación, y menos cuando estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba. Pero ella sólo le prestaba atención al arte esparcido por todo el departamento.

No era el centro de atención. Eso era nuevo.

Sloan le permitió unos minutos de curioseo mientras preparaba chocolate caliente en la cocina.

Cuando estuvo listo, ambos se sentaron en la sala, uno frente al otro con las humeantes tasas entre sus manos.

Olía a chocolate, a lluvia fresca y a calma.

Sloan la miró con detenimiento mientras ella bebía de su tasa, tal y como había concluido afuera, la chica era hermosa, se veía más joven de lo que recordaba, probablemente no pasaba de los veinte años, pero era igualmente atractiva.

La chica cerró los ojos mientras bebía de su tasa, Sloan sonrió orgulloso, claramente estaba disfrutando el cremoso sabor del chocolate que preparó con meticulosidad.

La castaña, descansó su ahora vacía tasa sobre la mesa y posó sus ojos sobre él, ahora que tenía su atención Sloan decidió que era buen momento para obtener respuestas.

-¿Qué hacías en mi tejado a media noche cantando en medio de la lluvia?- Comenzó.

Ella guardó silencio por unos instantes, la lluvia aun rugía furiosa del otro lado de la puerta, como si tratara de borrar el eco que dejó aquella melancólica canción.

La mirada de la chica descendió y asintió hacia Sloan.

-¿Qué significa la paloma?- Fueron las primeras palabras que la joven dirigió hacia él.

Sloan siguió su mirada hasta toparse con la pequeña paloma de cristal que colgaba de su cuello y que reposaba en centro de su pecho desnudo.

Sloan la miró entre sus pestañas y sonrió. –Yo te hice una pregunta primero, respóndela y te contaré.-

La chica lo miró directo a los ojos, Sloan podía ver el debate interno por el que atravesó mientras decidía si contarle o no el porqué de su extraño encuentro.

Finalmente cedió.

-Mi madre murió esta mañana, no tenía nada serio, lo que la mató fue hipo en realidad.- La joven paseó la mirada por el elegante departamento. –Solíamos vivir aquí, en este departamento. Pero lo tuvimos que dejar hace un par de años atrás cuando papá perdió su trabajo. Amábamos este lugar, era elegante, espacioso y teníamos el techo para nosotros.-

La joven inclinó la cabeza en dirección al dejado -Mi mamá y yo solíamos cantar allá afuera en el tejado, lejos del escándalo de la ciudad y los problemas cotidianos, nos sentábamos en unas sillas y cantábamos hasta quedar roncas.- Sonrió. Sloan notó un destello de nostalgia en sus ojos.

-La última canción que escuchó en su Ipad fue  _Breath_  de Anna Kalick, así que subí hasta aquí y sólo... canté.- la chica le quitó el chocolate caliente a medio beber de las manos y le dio un sorbo antes de continuar. –Canté en honor a ella, pensé que era la cosa más lógica a hacer, no sé exactamente porqué, quizá aún estoy en shock. Me gusta pensar que en algún lugar ella escuchó mi voz y cantó conmigo.-

Sloan tragó saliva.

No se imaginaba el dolor que debía estar experimentando, perder a una madre debía ser inimaginablemente devastador, si Carolyn Shepherd falleciera Sloan estaba seguro de que jamás podría salir del enorme hoyo de depresión que dejaría esa pérdida.

Quería darle sus condolencias, darle un "lo lamento tanto", pero probablemente ya había escuchado esa frase durante todo el día, que un extraño de lo diga no iba a cambiar nada ni aminorar su dolor, así que sólo optó por responder su pregunta.

-La paloma- Se palpó el pecho -representa el vínculo entre la vida y la muerte.-

La joven frunció el ceño confundida e igualmente curiosa.

-Creí que la paloma era un símbolo de vida y paz.-

Sloan asintió. –Lo es, la paloma representa la vida, pero lo que contiene representa la muerte.-

La joven se inclinó hacia el frente y miró el collar más detenidamente. -¿Qué es ese líquido rojo que contiene?-

-La respuesta te podría perturbar.-

-Dudo que a estas alturas haya algo que me provoque escalofríos. Vamos, dispara, lo soportaré.-

Sloan tomó el frio pedazo de cristal entre sus dedos. –Lo que contiene esta pequeña paloma, son los últimos mililitros que quedan en la tierra de la sangre de John Coltrane.-

Sus cejas subieron y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, el brillo de fascinación en sus ojos se volvió más intenso. –¿Me estás diciendo que la sangre de uno de los músicos más icónicos del Jazz está colgando justo delante de tu pecho ahora mismo?-

Sloan asintió una vez más, sorprendido de que una chica tan joven supiera quien fue John Coltrane. –Es mi amuleto de la suerte, me tomó años encontrarlo y costó una fortuna adquirirlo, pero valió cada centavo.-

-¿Puedo tocarlo?-

Sloan se sacó el collar con la cabeza y de lo tendió en las manos. La chica lo tomó con especial cuidado, analizándolo con detalle. Lo rotó y admiró desde todos los ángulos, sus dedos acariciaron el fino cristal mientras Sloan contemplaba su encantador ceño fruncido en concentración.

-Mi nombre es Lexie por cierto- La chica comentó regresándole el collar. –Lexie Grey.-

-Mi nombre es Sloan, Mark Sloan.- Respondió poniéndose el collar de regreso.

Lexie sonrió –Lo sé, he visto tu rostro en varias revistas y en internet, eres más o menos una leyenda en la música actual, uno de los cinco mejores compositores de la última era, debes sentirte muy orgulloso.-

Sloan sintió un destello de orgullo en su estómago. –Si alguien debería sentir orgullo aquí esa debes ser tú, tienes la voz más hermosa que he escuchado en años.-

Las mejillas de Lexie se tiñeron de un adorable color rosa haciéndola lucir un par de años más joven. Sloan tragó saliva. Aquel pequeño detalle le provocó calor en lugares realmente inapropiados.

El reloj en la pared campaneó anunciando la hora. Era la 1:00am.

-Debería irme, tengo un funeral que organizar ya que nadie más lo hará.- Lexie se puso de pie. –Gracias por la toalla y el chocolate.-

Sloan igualmente se puso de pie. –Fue un placer. Deja que te lleve, parece el fin del mundo allá a fuera y es peligroso.-

Lexie abrió la boca para objetar pero Sloan alzó el dedo índice. –No aceptaré un no por respuesta, iré por algo de ropa cálida y mis llaves, espera aquí.-

Lexie, cerró la boca y asintió. –De acuerdo, muchas gracias.-

Cuando Sloan emergió de su habitación vestido y listo para salir...

Pero Lexie se había ido.

Por un instante se preguntó su todo había sido un muy lúcido sueño.

Lo habría creído de no ser por el dulce aroma que aquella misteriosa joven dejó en su apartamento y el eco de su voz que aun zumbaba en sus oídos.

_And breathe, just breathe..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado este fanfic, llevaba semanas queriendo escribir uno enfocado en Slexie. 
> 
> El titulo "Meant to be" o destinado a suceder, proviene de esta escena en particular de la serie:  
> https://www.youtube.com/embed/GYP9ghhyDrk  
> Así es, lloren conmigo :,)  
> Gracias por leer, para recibir notificaciones de actualizaciones de este y mis demás fic sigan esta cuenta. Comenten y denme Kudos si les gustó.  
> Compartan esta historia con sus amig@s que, como tu y yo, son adictos a Grey's Anatomy n-n


End file.
